ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Binkatong
Archives Archive 1: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Binkatong/Archive_1 Archive 2: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/User:Binkatong/Archive_2 Two Things Why did you make a series, but not fill out everything? At least mention that those things are unknown or to be released. As for your talk page archives, you're supposed to make them as subpages of your talk page, not your userpage. so it would be "User talk:Binkatong/Archive 1" instead of "User:Binkatong/Archive 1." (˙puoʎǝq ǝɹnʇɐǝɹɔ ǝɥʇ ǝɹɐʍǝq ˙ǝƃɹoǝƃ pןo ǝɹɐʍǝq) ''spɐoɹ'' ---****--- 00:02, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Hey Ben 10: Ultimate Alien MEGATRIX Search for Gwen and Kevin Well, I know this isn't very private but all testers get the link to download the full game first. Click here to download. Hope you enjoy it, don't forget to give me feedback! ET Top 10 List Congradulations, Ben 10: Eternal Forms is on the the top 10 series list! You will soon see on the home page the list. ........ 07:33, July 23, 2011 (UTC) Youtube Channel Hey, I made a channel for the site http://www.youtube.com/user/Ben10FanFiction?feature=mhee Duncan Crook Chat Come on chat! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 18:15, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Come on chat once more Read the title. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 18:50, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Chat May thou join chat? L - M - - 8 22:46, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Cancel We may need to cancel KUR My Talk - Write It,Read It,Love It - The Past - He is Famous 00:55, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Wikia Chat Come on! Brianultimatedragon (FRIED CHICKEN!) 12:47, July 26, 2011 (UTC) BTMW Hey Bink. I just remembered that in BTMW that Ben is 21 years old. If you make another picture for it could you add a small beard or a goatee under his lip? ^__^ ET Talk To Me ^___^ 08:03, July 28, 2011 (UTC) It's Random! OMG!! BINK!!! U BE AN ADMIN ON HERE!?!?!?! -dances- Hiya~! The Carrot. 01:19, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Congrats!!!!!!!!! You are now the person who will now have my series, The Earl! The reason is because your nice and you never say bad things about my series and you can handle the EPICNESS unlike a few people (im not going to name names.) You now have the write to do whatever you want with the Earl, but please dont give it to some other user or put it up for adoption without my permission. But i still have the ability to do what i want with Earl too since im the creator. I wont be checking up on you much since im leaving the wiki :( . Take good care in it and thanks. :) Regards, TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 14:29, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi Read my message under Congrats!!!!!!!! TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 15:12, July 30, 2011 (UTC) DeviantArt Account What's your DeviantArt username? Roads is watching yooooour . 23:44, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Possibly Blacklisted Content You said that you might have some mild language near the end of Absolute Prison (which you should add more of!). You'd better check the spam blacklist, made up of only profanity at this point, to see if any words might be blocked by the spam filter. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 20:31, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Ma Birthday My birthday is tommorow and I was wondering if you can draw me 2 logos. One for Jonathan Ultimatrix Unleashed and 1 for The Final Battle with IAX. But I'm leaving on the 5th-14th, so can I describe the The final battle with IAX logo tommorow at around 12-1 PM? Thank you, Jonathan. What the? I'm seeing diffrent colors. Strange... 23:23, August 3, 2011 (UTC) Adopt or Cancel We need to cancel or put KUR up for adoption. My Talk - Write It,Read It,Love It - The Past - He is Famous 14:33, August 4, 2011 (UTC) Sprites and Character faces Hey Bink. If I get enough good feedback on the BTUAM game I will hopefully be able to con my parents into buying me the full RPG Maker. Anyway. If that does happen, would you help me make some sprites and the characters pictures? I mean, if I do make another game it will be Kevin and Gwen experiences while Ben is trying to find them, but after that I would make one with different pictures and sprites... So, would you like to make pictures? Hahaha. Don't worry, I don't mind if you say no. ET |Was |Here!!! 07:26, August 5, 2011 (UTC) OMG! Hey, Bink. I was watching your live streaming video and I noticed something that suprised me. When you went on Dark Hole page to see what he looked like, you clicked his video game picture instead of the normal picture. The picture you clicked was made, well edited, by me for Ben 10 Fanfiction: The Ultimate Game. That was cool! XD Anyway, I hope requests reopen soon because I might have a request soon. :D Pumpkinator!! Seeds and blood! 04:13, August 8, 2011 (UTC) The Poacher Look at "The Poacher" . K-K The Batking 21:47, August 8, 2011 (UTC) From Sub Hey Bink thanks again for making me those A-Nine and Smoke pictures, I really needed that. And thanks for telling me that my series was awesome. I even made drawing of Brendon and Eli. Don't forget you have to make me a picture of Veegoe! Ok bye from ur friend Sub ZeroSubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 07:32, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Caecus Can I edit Colorblind to make Caecus? Knock-knock. Who's there? Donut. Donut dislike this signature! 11:33, August 10, 2011 (UTC) can you help me i need a favor bink, ill tell you in private chat Idea Come on chat. I just got a really cool idea for a BTEF special. THAT WAS A JOKE. (FOR REAL.) 18:31, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Create How did you create the 10th Ring.Like what program did you use? K-K The Batking 22:42, August 10, 2011 (UTC) I have a request could you make me a request please mike10trillion (Talk - Blog - ) 01:49, August 11, 2011 (UTC) Come on chat now Look at the title, need to talk to you. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 00:24, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Unpixel How do you unpixel again? I forgot.......:L My User Page My Talk Page My Blog 14:04, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Bink... ...when you get online go to chat please. mike10trillion (Talk - Blog - ) 13:42, August 15, 2011 (UTC) Unpixel (Again and Again -_-) TELL ME TELL ME ON PAINT.NET NOW NOW NOW. Just write it on my talk and I will figure it out ;) Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:00, August 21, 2011 (UTC) CHAT COME ON. TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 21:46, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Chat it up Come to chat and look here.. HERE! K-K The Batking 00:41, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you help Co-WRite for WT10, if you can't I understand. --Elmoo knows where you liiiiiiiive 18:32, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Inkscape Hey Bink! Did you download Inkscape from Inkscape.org which then led you to sourceforge.net? ET |Was |Here!!! 10:12, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Help! I made the Casey picture but I need help making the crystals red, like Sugilite after he absorbed the Back-Up Crystal. ReRe:Inkscape Thanks for that. I downloaded it and tried it buuuuuut I'm even worse on that than paint :L ET |Was |Here!!! 09:29, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Eeerrrr, which tool is that? I swear I am the biggest tech-geek at times but then I am so clueless to it -__- ET |Was |Here!!! 10:19, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Pic Is that u or u r the one on devineart? Turu17 Delete please Can you delete this . TheBen10Mazter (Talk -Blog - ) 18:32, September 2, 2011 (UTC) contest Hey sis. how r u going, so i wanted to ask u, can i place Ultimate Vilgax (Borg 10) in your contest!? Chat Hey sis. can u pls go on http://xat.com/JHEP because i cant use chat!? Ok now it works pls goin chat! Turu17 Prototype]]Hey, Binks! I followed your intructions and got MyPaint and Inkscape. I used Inkscape to make a pretty cool Ben Tennyson head. It is incomplete and has an uncolored neck. The neck lines are unseen due to the the wiki background being black. Tell me what you think and maybe you could teach my how to use Inkscape. Case 28 Well done u solved your second case, case 28! OK Thanks, me and Brian are going to XAT if you want: http://xat.com/JHEP[[User:Redoalien|Pumpkinator!!]] Seeds and blood! 14:11, September 11, 2011 (UTC) COME ON THAT XAT NOW. I'M FORCING YOU. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 14:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Strlone Can I edit Dividend to make Strlone? Ultimatehero: Don't bite what you can't chew cause its ironic 19:11, September 11, 2011 (UTC) New Ideas Hey Bink, its Sub. Anyways, Im makin another episode 4 A-Nine but I dont hav any ideas so turned 2 u. So can u help me think of somethin? SubZero309 (Talk - Blog - ) 15:34, September 12, 2011 (UTC) New Idea Is Ben 10: Battle Chat a good idea? (It shall be a competition allowing users using there omnitrixes to se which fan made omnitrix is the best) (The users that shall enter can battle on chat and i shall make battle field pictures so the players shall now where they are fighting!) So tell me wht you think.... Turu17 (Talk - Blog - ) 12:45, September 13, 2011 (UTC) COME TO CHAT NOW, PLEASE!! IT'S IMPORTANT! P.S. Sorry iLuminate didn't win :( Wanna See What Happens When You Hit Georock 21:14, September 15, 2011 (UTC) Question and Answer Hey, Binks, it's your friend, Newbie49. Wondered if you seen my newest blog, if you had not, THEN, CHECK THE DANG THING, RIGHT NOW!!! Love, Newbie. IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH MY CAPS-LOCK KEY?!? 01:20, September 16, 2011 (UTC) BATTLE!! help on chat. no time to explain. Wanna See What Happens When You Hit Georock 21:27, September 19, 2011 (UTC) BTMT Season 3 Hi, I'm new but I'm out on a mission. Which aliens did you create AND donate for BTMT Season 3? Leave a message for me and I'll see it and use them for my planned series. Benmastermind The Mastermind (Talk - Blog - ) 08:40, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Julie Yamamoto I was wondering if you could make a sketch of Julie with a pink Ultimatrix for Julie 10. Wanna See What Happens When You Hit Georock 23:01, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Favour Hey Binky Winky, could you do me a ginormous favour and make me a picture? I can give you the draft on paper and then could you do it on a computer? ET |Was |Here!!! 07:10, September 21, 2011 (UTC) My series! Can you put my series on the front page it's called Eric 12 please and thank you. And I like your series KrisTen WAIT! NEVER MIND! Need help? Hey, I'm noticing that KrisTen is kind of slow on an episode-basis. So, do you want me to help with it or like, adopt it? Whatever you want. Catch ya on the Flipside! ;D 19:10, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey if ur here please come on chat Can you help me to move Geodude to GeoDude? Re: 3rd Place Sketch I'm not sure what to sketch actually. Hmmm... another sketch. Well I guess you can draw Neddy. I want to get rid of the look-alike-Ben pictures. He's really supposed to have darker brown hair, diffrent colored eyes, and just a little chubby, not much chubby, just about 135 for his age (15). --HA! I am able to do 3 types on writing at once!http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/7/7b/Heidy.gif 11:38, September 27, 2011 (UTC) Evil Species Contest OH MY GOD! I CAN NOT BELIEVE I WON THE CONTEST! THAT IS SO AWESOME! So, anyway, about the design of the Wolfenstein, I want them to resemble wolves however they are rather big ears, a large mouth, and big feet, they are completely white, but they have light blue fur in the paws, mouth and chest, and they wear attire similar to the Greek. You know Greek gladiator armor. Yeah, I hope this is a good enough description. IT ROCKS THAT I WON, BTW! Thanks, from the Great Noob. IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH MY CAPS-LOCK KEY?!? 22:15, September 27, 2011 (UTC) KrisTen For Channel Block Hey, Binks, it's your good friend, Fantastic Mr. Noob, and I am wondering if I can ask you for a big FAVOR. Now, as you know, I'm the big creator of this huge project to give the Ben 10 Fan Fiction Channel a channel block. If you want to know more about it, go to this link, RIGHT NOW!!! Well, anyway, you know I really like your hit series, KrisTen. So, I was wondering if you can give me permission to have KrisTen appear in my channel block. Please, respond with your response. Thanks, from The Great Noob. IS THERE A PROBLEM WITH MY CAPS-LOCK KEY?!? 01:36, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Re:Contest Sorry it took so long to answer. I couldn't think of anything. Can you make Ultimate Cartoon Guy? He is a pterodactyl with three feet, and sharp toenails. His wings have anvils on them, and his eyes are squares. Ultimatehero: Don't bite what you can't chew cause its ironic 23:44, October 13, 2011 (UTC) BTEF When are you going to write more? It's been pretty slow-going, but it's better than KrisTen and Savvy?. Grittings. Ma nam is Kahlfin. Heeryor lunboks. tay askool. 23:26, October 18, 2011 (UTC) please come to chat bink mike10trillion (Talk - Blog - ) 21:31, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Bink... the next time you are online could you leave me a message mike10trillion (Talk - Blog - ) 21:35, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm online now. mike10trillion (Talk - Blog - ) 23:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Sorry... my dad made me get off but if you are online again i will be at chat. mike10trillion (Talk - Blog - ) 00:57, October 24, 2011 (UTC) here is a question do you have an account on roblox? mike10trillion (Talk - Blog - ) 23:47, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Help Could you please make a picture for Riff Raff? It is going to be in my new video game, Jake 13: The Video Game. Don't worry, no sprites needed for this one. ET |Was |Here!!! 10:25, November 1, 2011 (UTC) I say this on chat, but I don't think you read it... My chat glitched. If you want to talk to me go to http://xat.com/ben10roleplay or JHEP. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 13:39, November 11, 2011 (UTC)